Kohl Seerdon
Kohl Seerdon was a Human male Moff who served in the Galactic Empire and was aware of the tactics of Rogue Squadron during the Galactic Civil War. He is the Main Antagonist of the third chapter of the video game, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron History In the time of the Galactic Republic, Kohl Seerdon was a military officer from Chandrila. During the Clone Wars, he replaced Hiram Drayson as commander of Chandrila's defense forces. When Emperor Palpatine declared his Galactic Empire in 19 BBY, Seerdon was made Moff of Sector 3 and assumed the role of commander of the 3rd Sector Army. Seerdon later arranged for his son, Maximillian, to have a ranking position in the Imperial Security Bureau. During the Galactic Civil War, Seerdon held control over the gas giant Taloraan and its tibanna gas mines. He also had a Weapons Research Facility on the planet Fest. During the war, Seerdon started consolidating forces to take over Rebel Alliance bacta supplies on Thyferra. The Rebel Alliance watched his moves closely. He was one of the most dangerous enemies of the Rebel Alliance flight group Rogue Squadron months after the Battle of Yavin.1 After Rogue Squadron attacked the snow planet Fest and destroyed his research facility, Seerdon attacked and blockaded a city on Chandrila, home planet of Mon Mothma and Seerdon himself. Rogue Squadron halted his attack, forcing Seerdon, who was overseeing the attack, to flee in a Lambda-class shuttle. While Rogue Squadron launched a retaliatory raid on a Capacitor on the planet Sullust, Seerdon invaded Thyferra and took control of the planet's bacta factories. Rogue Squadron counter-attacked, outmaneuvering Seerdon's forces. fter losing control of the captured bacta, Seerdon engaged Rogue Leader Luke Skywalker in his heavily modified Sentinel-class landing craft. After a harrowing dogfight, Commander Luke Skywalker defeated him. The shuttle exploded, instantly killing the Imperial Moff, resulting in a Rebel victory. Personality Moff Seerdon was unforgiving to those who failed him, and considered it the way of the universe that the weak should give away to the strong. He was also greedy. Quotes *''"Rebel Intruders, By order of Moff Seerdon, you are in restricted airspace. Surrender immediately!"'' - first words *''"Rebel scum, this is Moff Seerdon. Your resistance is useless. As you can see, I have blockaded the city, and Chandrila is now mine. You will surrender, or I will shoot you all down."'' - attacking Chandrilla. *''"Do you no longer harbor any loyalty to our Emperor? Defecting to the Rebel terrorists shall be your undoing, Kasan. Unfortunate to lose such a fine officer, but the weak will die off to make room for the strong. It is the way of the universe. Farewell, little rodent."'' - to Kasan in the end of the blockade on Chandrilla *''"Greetings Commander Skywalker. So you're the young man who destroyed the death star. (Luke Skywalker: Moff Seerdon...) Do you wish to surrender, now, or shall I destroy you?"'' - meeting and confronting Luke Skywalker *''"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"'' - last words Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Greedy